Berserkers
by call-me-ocean
Summary: this is a storyline that I just absolutely love. I mean what if Hiccup and Heather were twins but also Dagur's siblings as well? I will have this set during "Have dragon will travel" but I am going to start it by telling, my own story as to what Happened to Hiccup and Heather and why they are where they are. Astrid/Hiccup Mala/Dagur Heather/Fishlegs HAS BEEN EDITED! PLS READ ;)
1. Chapter 1EDITED

**this is a storyline that I just absolutely love. I mean what if Hiccup and Heather were twins but also Dagur's siblings as well? I will have this set during "Have dragon will travel" but I am going to start it by telling, my own story as to what Happened to Hiccup and Heather and why they are where they are. Anyway, please follow and favorite. none of this is mine. I even got ideas from other fanfics. Italics will be in the past. Please enjoy!**

 _Screaming. that's what a little three-year-old boy woke up to. His mother was pregnant and was supposed to give birth to his little sibling in June, however, it was February 29 and she was screaming. The little boy felt scared, well, terrified, for his mother and more importantly his little brother or sister. His father was waiting outside their bedroom while he played on the floor of his room down the hallway a bit. He was playing for so long he lost track of time, what brought him back to reality was a scream followed by a small cry from the room. He was so relieved that he didn't hear his mother scream again. Although he did hear the nurses start to talk very loudly and saw his father run into the room only to be pushed back out again. The little boy was terrified and started to cry._

 _"_ _Hey, hey. Dagur, look at me," the little boy's father said pulling his chin up so their eyes met. "It will be okay. Turns out mommy had more than one baby in her tummy. The first one is doing well, cute little girl. They are trying to get your little brother out safely. It will be okay, I promise." Dagur nodded his head understanding what his father had said. Not a few minutes later there was a cry, small and delayed, but it was there. Both man and son let out a sigh of relief and not seconds later they were in the room._

 _When they entered the room Dagur saw his mother holding both babies. She handed the boy to Dagur and the girl to his father. She had a huge smile on her face. They were one big happy family, that was when Dagur saw his mother go limp. The nurses noticed it right away and rushed the two males out of the room. They were shouting at each other, things along the line of "get her back"._

 _Dagur looked up to see his father crying. He was going to ask what was wrong, but a part of him didn't want to know. He knew it wasn't good so stood there in the hallway admiring his little brother. He was smiling, or it seemed. He was also awfully small, then he noticed so was his sister. He stood there for a few more minutes then the door to his mother's room opened. All he remembers is his father telling him that mommy went to Valhalla._

 _Dagur cried for hours, he cried at her funeral. Then he started to cry for other reasons. At his mother's_ funeral _, there was a couple from a different trib. The man was tall and very big, whereas the woman was small and slender. Dagur had been holding his siblings when his father came up and his little brother out of his arms, but when he came back he saw that his brother was no longer in his father's arms._

 _"Daddy, what happened to my little brother?" the little boy hadn't been given a name yet so that's what Dagur referred to him as._

 _"He went to his new home," his father simply responded. Dagur was_ confused _but then hurt. He didn't understand why his little brother had to go._

 _A few months later his sister disappeared. His home was attacked and raided while he and his father were on a "business" trip. Dagur had no idea why the gods hated him, first he lost his mother, then his brother went away, then his sister went missing. After years of searches for his missing siblings, Dagur concluded that they were both dead since he couldn't find them._

 _He became crazed over the years, trying to console himself with the idea that he had no family left, that was especially true when his father went missing as well. At age 20 Dagur took over as chief._

Hiccup had just landed on Berk. He headed straight for his house. When he walked inside he was glad to see his father, Stoick the Vast, already there. That made everything easier.

"Son! What brings you back to Berk?" Stoick asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, I found this in Heather's saddle bag. Well, Toothless did," he held up the horn. Stoick tensed immediately upon seeing the horn. "Dad, is Heather my sister?" Hiccup finally asked.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," he mumbled but continued. "Yes she is your sister, well twin actually"

"Wait, hold on, are you saying that we are her birth family?" Hiccup asked with a sense of hope.

"Not exactly, no. her father is Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur's father as well." Stoick paused, he wasn't sure how to break the news to his only child.

"I'm not sure I under-" then everything clicked. "Oswald is my father! I'm adopted!" Stoick was shocked that Hiccup figured it out so easily.

"Yes, when Oswald's wife, your biological mother, died we went to her funeral out of respect. Your mother and I had just been told earlier that day that we were not able to have children so we were worried about the future of the village. Oswald came up to us and said he was willing to let us adopt his youngest son, a newborn, and made us swear to tell no one about it. We asked his reasoning for giving up his newborn son and he said that one day his sons will fight each other for the title of chief. He didn't want that to happen, he said we seemed like nice people, your mother agreed and we took you home. When we got home, As a thank you and a congratulatory I sent the horn with my seal on it. Not too long after we heard that his daughter went missing after some bad people raided the village. Oswald spent years trying to track her down, but never found her. I had no idea who Heather was till now." Stoick explained the entire situation, but Hiccup wasn't sure if he was hurt or excited he just found another family. He had no idea if he was mad or shocked, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

Before Stoick could say anymore Hiccup was back up in the air. Toothless had no idea why his best friend was so tense but headed back towards the Edge anyway. When they reached the platform Hiccup noticed it was fairly quiet, too quiet. He looked around then saw a map, once again everything clicked. They had gone after Dagur, if he didn't get there soon Heather would kill their brother without even knowing.

Heather had her double-bladed ax at Dagur's throat. She was furious, but also finally happy, or at least she thought. She was finally going to get her revenge.

"Heather, this was supposed to be a capture mission!" Astrid attempted to reason with the murderous girl.

"I'm sorry Astrid but Dagur didn't _capture_ my village." Heather was about to land the final blow when they heard someone scream.

"STOP!" Hiccup quickly came into view and ran in front of Heather's ax. "Heather, stop. You don't want to do this."

"Hiccup gets out of my way, I don't want to hurt you." Heather was speaking the truth, she didn't want to hurt him. For whatever reason, she had a different kind of friendship with him.

"Heather listen to me, this horn. The horn you got from your birth parents, it has my father's chief seal on it. He gave it to Oswald the Agreeable as a thank you and congratulatory gift. He gave it to him as a thank you for providing an heir to his throne and to congratulate him on having a baby girl. The baby girl was abducted not too long after that. Don't you see Heather? That little girl was you, I was the heir. I'm adopted too, and so are you. Our real father is Oswald the Agreeable and our brother is Dagur. You can't kill him." Hiccup finished and Heather put the ax down. She had tears in her eyes and hugged Hiccup.

By then the other riders had started to listen to the conversation. They were shocked, having no idea about Hiccup. To be frank they had no idea what was going on.

Dagur watched everything unfold from the ground. The moment he met Hiccup he had thought it was possible, he had their father's hair, but he didn't want to believe it. He had his family back, the thing without which turned into a crazed deranged maniac. Gods, what had he done to them? He ruined their lives without ever knowing. He felt horrible, for he never really hated Hiccup or Heather's village, he was just hurt by them. They both betrayed him, he didn't like being betrayed. Gods, would they accept his forgiveness? _If not I'll make them. Yeah, that's right, they just need to see the real me. That's all._ Dagur thought to himself. He started formulating a plan in his head on how to win his siblings' trust back.

 **I hope you like this! It is pretty fun to write. Please leave comments below and let me know what you think.**

 **~ocean**


	2. Chapter 2EDITED

**This goes to the guest reviewers. Thank you so so much! I am happy you guys are enjoying this! Anyway, this chapter has a bit of danger in it. However, it's not like gruesome, this is more of a family fic. I own nothing :)**

Hiccup and Heather had finally broken from their hug. Both had tears in their eyes. Astrid watched the entire thing, she was so happy that Hiccup had found Heather again, though he also found out that Dagur was his brother as well. That can't be easy, especially since Dagur has tried to kill them all multiple times. Everyone had an idea about what was going down, even the twins weren't that dumb.

"Hiccup, if all of this is true," Heather paused, realizing what she expected him to feel, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, let's just get out of here," he responded. As they were about to turn away Heather felt something col reach her neck. She paused, she knew if she moved it wouldn't end well.

"Hiccup," she whispered. Hiccup turned around to see his sister being held by their brother, with a dagger pressed up against her neck. His breath hitched.

"Dagur, what are you doing? You don't want to do this." Hiccup tried hoping that Dagur would listen to reasoning.

"Oh, brother. You should know better. Funny, brother is correct now. Ironic. If you want our precious sister to live than you have to come with me," Dagur said knowing exactly what Hiccup would do.

"Fine, fine, but Heather and everyone else is not to be harmed." Hiccup was always thinking of others before himself.

"Deal," Daur said with a devious smile.

"Hiccup, no don't do this."

"Astrid just-don't worry I'll be fine. Go, please." Hiccup said as a couple Berserkers came up behind him and tied his hand behind his back. Heather pushed the Berker off and hugged her brother.

"You're so incredibly stupid," Heather said, her brother nodding his head agreeing with her. "Be safe, I will hunt you down and get you out of this,"

"Heather just go please," Hiccup said sincerely. He looked over at his dragon who was being muzzled. Heather nodded her head and climbed on the back of Windshear. The other riders were already up in the air, Heather was just barely off the boat.

"Fire!" Dagur screamed, Heather was still in the range of the arrows and catapults, luckily everyone else was out of the range of fire. Hiccup saw Heather try to maneuver Windshear away from the arrows, sadly they failed and was sent crashing to the ocean surface.

Hiccup was frozen, he didn't even register the scream that came out of his mouth. All he remembers was a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world going dark.

The riders were watching the whole situation go down from the sky. They were shocked. Fishlegs and Astrid tried to go after Heather but was pushed back with arrow, nets, and boulders. They flew back to the group

"We have to go after them, they don't stand a chance against Dagur," Fishlegs said quickly.

"I agree with Fishlegs, we need to go and get them." she looked back at the boat to see Heather and Windshear on board, knocked out and Hiccup right next to them. Toothless was the only one actually conscious it seemed but wasn't fighting, he standing near Hiccup and Heather protecting them.

"Wait, isn't Dagur their brother?" Tuffnut asked

"Yes stupid, weren't listening? What's your point?" Snotlout quipped

"Well if he has his only family left on that boat, wouldn't you think he wouldn't hurt them? He deranged, but not that deranged." Tuffnut responded shocking everyone, he actually made sense for once.

"My brother is quite correct, instead of going after the boat we should let Hiccup's father know, well if he technically his father anymore?" Ruff asked her brother

"I would think not," Tuff responded leading into an argument.

"SHUT-UP! Of course, Stoick is Hiccup's father. Ruff was right, we need to go tell Stoick. Now," Astrid had had enough of the twins bickering. They headed back to Berk as quickly as possible and didn't stop.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, his head was pounding and for a second had no idea why. He took in his surroundings, he was in a cage of some sort. There was another cage next to him, with adjacent bars between the two. He was mildly confused, then everything came rushing back to his head, all the memories. Everything. He looked around to see if Toothless was near him, sadly he wasn't, but then he saw someone else in the cage next to him. The figure had their knees to their chest and head in their arms. It took him a second but he saw the raven black hair and knew instantly it was his sister.

"Heather? Heather, you okay?" Hiccup asked. Heather's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? You were out cold for an hour after I woke up." Heather said simply

"Just a headache nothing too bad." He shrugged off her concern. She moved closer to their adjoining bars and reached her hand out. Hiccup gladly accepted it. "It'll be ok, I'm sure the others are going to get help from Berk right now." he sounded more like he was convincing himself. Before Heather could say anymore Dagur walked in.

"looks like someone is awake. I was wondering when you wake up." Dagur said to Hiccup who just glared back.

"What do you want Dagur?" Heather asked

"Well, my family of course," Dagur said simply. "You know I thought you two were dead. I remember our father giving you away, Hiccup, and coming home to see you weren't there anymore," he said looking at Heather. "I wasted years looking for you two and you were right in front of my face the entire time."

"If you wanted a family so bad we would've given you a chance. However, you kidnapped us. How are we supposed to feel if you keep trying to kill us every chance you get?" Hiccup said, mainly speaking about himself.

"That's why you two are here. We just docked at Berserker island. Your birth home!" Just then he unlocked the cage doors. Letting both out. Hiccup looked at Dagur, he was confused wondering why Dagur hasn't taken his chance to kill either one of them. He hesitated for a second then moved to Heather and gave her the biggest hug you could ever imagine. "Well, brother, and sister you haven't been here in years. The entire village will be ecstatic to see you all here. And if you don't want to stay here, after 3 days you are welcome to leave."

This surprised them, they thought they would have to escape, but it turns out that wasn't the case. Heather was thinking to herself that maybe Dagur wasn't that bad. After he never really did anything to her...just murdered her entire village in front of her. She wanted so much to be loved and really didn't care how. She was just like Dagur, she wanted a family.

Hiccup, however, had finally got his family. He had a father, and finally got some friends, he was happy. Or so he thought. He knew that he was different his entire life, never wanting to fight. He thought taking was the easiest way to get through to people, much like Oswald thought. His father had never told him why he lacked the Viking figure or the strengths, maybe Dagur could clear that up? The first time he met Heather he noticed that she was also lacking that figure. Hiccup just wanted friends that he didn't have to convince to like him, not ones that used to bully him. Like his so call cousin did, at least now he knows that they aren't really cousins. Or his father is really his father. Stoick never treated him like a son until he killed that stupid Red Death. Killing a dragon was everything in Berk. maybe on Berserker island he would be accepted.

HIccup and Heather nodded their heads, they wanted to see where this would go. Dagur was so happy, his siblings were accepting him. Or at least he hoped. He leads them through the village, a couple Berserkers were shocked to see Hiccup, after all, he was Dagur's enemy. Most were wondering who the girl was as well, they hadn't seen her before now. But all of them were wondering where this would go.

 **Yes I know this is emotional, it will be an emotional story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **~Ocean**


	3. Chapter 3EDITED

**I will specify which set of twins I am talking about whenever the 4 of them are in the same scene, which won't be for a while. Berk obviously Ruff and Tuff and Berserker island Hiccup and Heather. And a heads up in 1x1-2 in RTTE, Dagur has a drawing of the Dragon Eye and I'm assuming he drew it. That's what I'm sticking with. I own nothing, enjoy!**

Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather walked through the village. They all received confused and rude glares, but then again who wouldn't in their situation? Heather was unknown to the village and Hiccup was their chief's mortal enemy. Dagur was talking to one of his guards for less than five seconds before his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The twins expected that Dagur told him about their family connection. The guard ran off instantly.

"There will be a meeting in the Great Hall tonight. Please look around the village, I have to let my council know what is going on," Dagur said in a surprisingly calm tone, who knew he had it in him? With that being said Dagur left towards what looked like the Great Hall, but the twins weren't too sure. Hiccup and Heather nodded their heads as Dagur walked away.

"You know we can easily slip back onto the ship and get our dragons back," Hiccup said to his sister already forming a plan.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda want to see where this ends up," Heather responded, she looked at Hiccup who cocked his head-clearly confused. "I have never had a true family, well not in a while at least. If he turns out to be, well, brotherly then maybe we can give him a chance. Come on Hiccup, you really aren't curious if he can change?" Heather asked

"Well yeah, of course, I am. I just don't trust him too much," Hiccup paused, he was going to continue but realized he had nothing to say. "Let's walk around the village, try to get to know some people," he finished.

"Sounds good to me,"

They walked around the village for about an hour, Hiccup had easily found the forge. He looked inside and saw that no one was there, he went in and also found out that the fire pit looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"Hey Heather, look at this!" he shouted to his sister who walked into the forge from the open front door.

"What's up?" then she paused, there were drawings everywhere. More specifically of dragons. Some they have seen, like a Typhoomerang, Scauldron, and even a screaming death. And there were some that had looked like a Timberjack from the Book of Dragons, and one that looked like a Boneknapper, but it was hard to tell.

They browsed through the pictures for hours. The one that stood out the most was the Night Fury, although it had a full tale. It didn't look like Toothless. It was odd by how much detail they had.

"Who drew these?" Hiccup finally asked. Heather just shrugged. As they contemplated the question, there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see Dagur.

"Looks like you found all of my drawings," Dagur said wandering over to his siblings.

"How did you draw all of these?" Heather asked, wanting to know how he got so close to draw them.

"Well, most of these are from memories of dragons I have encountered. Some I have no clue what they are, hoping you could tell me. I found a lot of these while I was searching for you two before I was chief. I had gone on voyages with dad and we saw them. I knew no one would believe me if I said I discovered new species of dragons, so I drew them as a record." Dagur said admiring his work

"Why didn't you just kill them? Don't you dislike dragons?" Hiccup asked confused

"I don't, but they were too far up in the sky for me to shoot down. If that makes you feel any better, besides they weren't doing anything," Dagur responded shocking the twins. "Our mom taught me to draw, she was really good. Said I had a natural ability."

"Yeah, you weren't the only one who inherited that gift," Heather said looking at Hiccup who blushed.

"Oh shut-up Heather," he mumbled making Dagur and Heather laugh. "Where did you see this Night Fury though? He has a full tail, and looks bigger than Toothless so it's not him." Hiccup asked, Heather, looked up wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I saw her while I was actually heading to Berk. I was younger and our father had to resign the peace treaty, again. The sun was starting to set when I saw the black dragon, she wasn't flying too high so I was able to get a good look at her before she flew away, then I drew this picture. I had no idea what kind of dragon she was until you 'saved' me from Toothless," Dagur explained the whole situation. Heather was impressed that Dagur didn't kill the dragon while Hiccup was happy to know that there were other Night Furies. "Come on, let's get some food in the Great Hall before I make the announcement."

They all walked in silence, the occasional glances to each other, awkwardness seemed to be the theme of the walk. When they finally reached the hall, Hiccup and Heather got their food then sat down at one of the smaller, more secluded tables. They took their seats facing each other on opposite sides.

Dagur usually sat at the head of the hall but decided it was better to sit at the table with his siblings. So he walked over and sat on Hiccup's side. at the end listening to the twins' conversation.

"Hiccup you should get more food, you twig," Heather teased

"Who are you to tell me how much I should eat? You are just as skinny as I am!" Hiccup countered, the bickering lasted a while. Dagur sat there laughing.

"Both of you need to eat more, you look like you are 12, not 18," Dagur said looking over at the two, they stared back for a second then burst out laughing. They were not expecting Dagur to have so much sarcasm.

"Careful Dagur you are starting to sound like Hiccup," Heather said laughing

"HEY! Sarcasm is a great tool you know," Hiccup said back. All three of them were laughing hysterically. Dagur feeling more comfortable with the situation moved closer to Hiccup.

"Oh okay I see, can you make anything sarcastic?" Heather asked

"Pretty much yeah," he said looking at his food. Then he got a crazy idea. He picked up his spoon and flung a piece of soup at Heather, "Now, that's a pretty face," his voice dripping with sarcasm as Heather wiped her face.

"Ooh, that's how you want to play it then. Okay, mister, let's see how you like this." she flung a spoonful of soup at Hiccup, only to miss and hit Dagur dead in the face. They stopped, frozen with fear. Dagur contemplated on how he should handle the situation.

I should be mad, right? He thought, then he decided what he should do. He picked up his spoon and flung some soup back at Heather. Landing dead center of her face. Hiccup started to laugh, while Heather had a look of shock.

"He has way better aim than you do!" Hiccup said laughing, just then he had a face full of soup as well. He looked and saw Dagur's spoon up and Heather laughing. "Oooh, you're on!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dagur yelled.

Everyone who was present in the Great Hall was confused until they saw their Chief throwing food at one of his guards. Everyone eventually joined in. they moved the tables on their sides for shields. Heather had moved to another side, away from Hiccup and Dagur. Hiccup nudged Dagur's arm. Dagur looked at Hiccup only to see two spoons and a bowl of soup, Dagur was confused then Hiccup pointed at Heather and he got the message. Dagur nodded to show Hiccup that he knew what Hiccup was planning.

Hiccup stood up above the table and called out for Heather, "Hey Heather! I could use your help over here!"

Heather looked up and started to run over to Hiccup's position, she saw Hiccup duck back down behind the table. She walked over to the side and turned around, she wanted to make sure no one was going to hit her from behind. When she turned around she was nailed in the face by soup. Dagur and Hiccup high-fived and couldn't stop laughing. Heather was laughing too.

After a while the food fight died down, they had run out of food. Dagur was walking up to the head of the hall and got everyone's attention. People looked up and noticed he was covered in food. Those who weren't present at the food fight wondered what had happened. Dagur had cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, my fellow Berserkers. I have something to share with you all. As some of you may recall my mother, Hilda the Bashful (I have no idea her real name, it's Bashful because he is my favorite dwarf from Snow White), had a total of three children. They were twins who were born months before they were supposed to, leading to my mother having a sudden heart attack and died. If you remember correctly, my father believed my sister to be dead and thought he would never see my brother again," he paused and looked at his siblings, "me, I thought they were both dead. But how wrong was I? If you had noticed we have two new people in this village today. These two people are Hiccup and Heather, my siblings. They will be staying here for three days and after that. Well, I have no idea. Please welcome them with open arms." Dagur had finished his speech then walked over to his siblings and whispered: "Come, I have a surprise for you two...it's a good one, I promise." He walked out of the Great Hall and over into the woods. The twins followed him and were surprised by what they saw.

"TOOTHLESS" and "WINDSHEAR!" were yelled at the same time. Both ran up to their dragons and scanned them over, they both were unharmed… luckily.

"I'm sorry I didn't release them earlier. I know they would've come straight for you two, it's just Berserkers have yet to trust dragons and I don't think they will be too keen to see a Night Fury and a Razorwhip in our streets, I hope you both understand that I did this to keep them safe," he sounded sincere, which was odd on Dagur.

The twins looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Heather had spoken up for the both of them, "Yeah Dagur we believe you. Thank you for bringing them to us, we were worried that they were injured,"

"I won't hurt them, not anymore. They protect my family, I should be thanking them." Hiccup turned red, he wasn't sure if he considered Dagur family yet, Heather of course. He considered her family before they even found out that they were. He was just so conflicted.

 **All right! I know it was pretty emotional the last chapter, and the one before that :/ sorry. I thought that by adding a fun energetic scene you all will see how the three are starting to bond! But yes I did get sappy in this chapter and the next one will be about Berk and try to get to Hiccup before Dagur hurts him (in their eyes). Please review! Welcome to constructive criticism, anything else *cough*SomeGuests*cough* I will remove it. Thank You!**

 **~Ocean**


	4. Chapter 4EDITED

**HELLO! Okay so I read the reviews and I love that you all enjoy this fic! I agree with** **KriliraFrostDragon'68** **, I am in love with the "family" relationship Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur have in the series, I think if this was their own series and not based off books and a continuation of the movie than they probably would be. This chapter will be shorter cause the last one was so long. Anyways I own nothing except my story but feel free to build off of it. I won't sue or anything ;).**

It was early the next morning when Astrid saw the island of Berk. Astrid was overjoyed to see the island she called home for her entire life. She looked over at the other riders who seemed just as happy and relieved as she did. Astrid, the entire flight, was wondering why Fishlegs would go after Heather like he did when she fell. Everyone knew that Astrid had a crush on Hiccup, except for Hiccup it seemed. She had her thoughts about Fishlegs maybe, possibly liking Heather, but it seemed too outrageous. Snotlout looked like the type to go after her. Which he did, on multiple occasions. Astrid had her ideas about Heather liking Fishlegs, well actually she knew that Heather did. They talked about it after all. As she was thinking about all of this, there was one thought that nagged her. Was Hiccup's story true? Was he actually adopted and why wasn't he as mad as he should've been? Hiccup was a kind person, one that believed that talking was better than swords, his beliefs were much like those of Fishlegs, just not as severe.

The entire gang was thinking similar thoughts. Snotlout always knew that Hiccup was different, that's why he bullied him. He just never knew that hiccup was different because he actually wasn't from Berk. everything was starting to make sense to him know. Why Hiccup would just on occasion, snap, why he was way smarter than everyone else, and where is drawing abilities came from.

Fishlegs was wondering how Hiccup and more importantly Heather was doing. He was concerned for both of them, but mainly Heather. Fishlegs never understood why Astrid was so Hel bent on keeping Hiccup safe and vice-versa until he met Heather. She was everything he was looking for. Fishlegs had considered Ruffnut as an option once or twice, but she was always to violent for him. Hesther, on the other hand, was kind, gentle and could mess up someones face whenever she felt like it. Fishlegs knew that Hiccup was the same way. Hiccup was-is a kind soul, always too forgiving. Idhlegs was in a word, surprised when Hiccup came to them for help to defeat the Red Death. He knew how cruel he was to Hiccup, even if he didn't say anything (unlike the twins and Snotlout) he never did anything to stop it either.

The twins just felt guilty. They knew what it was like to never want to lose a sibling. No matter how much they fought they would always be there for each other, and they loved each other very much. After hearing Hiccup's explanation as to why Heather couldn't kill Dagur, they felt pity and sorrow. Who was okay after a bombshell being dropped, one that destroyed everything he knew? Hiccup believed for years that no one cared for him and if he was kept with his birth family, who knows what would've happened. Hiccup might've been happy in his earlier years, maybe Dagur not deranged, Heather not murderous, and dragons not being tamed. Both of them were glad everything worked out the way it did, just sad that it happened the way it did.

When they landed a crowd started to form. Normally, the village was excited to see the riders. This time whispers started when they didn't see Hiccup or Toothless. "Come on let's find Stoick," they heard Astrid whisper.

The gang found Stoick in the Great Hall, he was having a meeting with his council luckily, Gobber was there as well, that made one less person to find. When the huge double doors opened Stoick looked up. He was surprised to see the Riders there, but at the same time excited to see his son. _If the others are here then so is he,_ that's what his usual train of thought was whenever he saw those six. This time was different, there was only five of them, and Hiccup was the one missing.

"What happened," was all Stoick could say.

"Dagur, he kidnapped Hiccup and Heather, we have no idea why," Snotlout spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Meeting dismissed, Gobber stay here," like Gobber was going anywhere, yet Stoick felt like he had to say it, "I'm guessing Hiccup told you about our conversation from yesterday?"

"Oh, the one where he is adopted and brothers to a crazy lunatic? Oh yeah we heard," there was the Snotlout everyone hated

"Yes, we heard, but only because he had to tell Heather so she wouldn't kill Dagur," Astrid explained "we were about to leave when Dagur came up behind Hiccup and threatened to kill him if we all didn't leave, we all started to fly out of range of the arrows and catapults, Heather wasn't so lucky. She was hit and dragged on board. We decided to fly here for help. Dagur is deranged, but he won't hurt his family." she concluded.

Stoick froze. He knew she was right, but he couldn't lose his son. Hiccup and Dagur always had a special relationship, not always good. Like the time Hiccup almost drowned because of Dagur, Dagur had brought him back to the village and apologized, saying he didn't know Hiccup couldn't swim. Stoick knew Dagur would never intentionally hurt his son, but didn't want to take any chances that Dagur might turn his son against him. "We have to get to them, do you five have any idea on where they could've gone?" Stoick asked

The twins and Snotlout shrugged, Astrid was thinking, but Fishlegs had an idea, "Well, they might've gone to Berserker island! I mean if I had just found my long lost sibling I thought were dead I would bring them home," he explained. Stoick looked at the stocky young man and agreed. That made the most sense.

"Rest up and feed your dragons, we leave for Berserker island in the morning," Stoick ordered, Gobber and the teens just nodded their heads, he was surprisingly quiet during the whole conversation. After the teens left Stoick sank in a chair near him.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. Hiccup is as strong as they come, even the most stubborn," Stoick nodded at his best friend's assessment. Hiccup was so stubborn that it seemed like he refused to die after the battle with the Queen, the lightning bolt to the head, befriending a dragon, jumping off a cliff to save said dragon, being captured by Outcasts on many occasions, or saving Berk over and over again. One thought played over and over in his mind that night. _If Hiccup could deal with all of that then he can defiantly deal with this, right?_

 **I hope you like this. Please review!**

 **~Ocean**


	5. Chapter 5EDITED

**And here we go again, I may not be updating as much as I have been due to homework. I have to read 3 chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird every night. I actually like the book too. Anyway, I own nothing except my plot. Oh and yes Hiccup and Heather are starting to like the idea of Dagur as their brother. ;) Enjoy.**

Hiccup and Heather stayed in a guest house. Dagur offered to give them a spare room in his house, it was just the twins didn't exactly trust him yet. Hiccup and Heather talked most of the night. Mainly of their past, most things "friends" don't share. Like how their home life was, or bullies, and dragons. They didn't go to sleep till after midnight. They had fallen asleep talking.

The next morning Dagur had knocked on the house door. He didn't receive an answer was worried that the two slipped out in the middle of the night. He knocked once more and was relieved to see Heather open it. She was rubbing her eyes, obviously tired. She saw Dagur at the door and walked away with the door open. Clearly a sign to walk in. when Dagur took the hint he saw Hiccup asleep on the couch, Heather was already attempting to wake him up, but to no avail. Dagur had gotten an idea, he knew it would be rude, but might as well try.

"DRAGON HUNTERS SPOTTED!" he screamed, the second after he did, Hiccup was awake and semi-aware of what was going on. Heather was stifling her laughs. Hiccup looked around for a moment and realized where he was and who was with him.

"Haha, very funny." sarcasm was dripping from his words. "I'm awake I swear, now what you two want?" he said just a bit more lightly.

"To wake you up, duh. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one out of the three of us?" Heather said Dagur had a look that would say _Hey_ if it had words. Heather just laughed. Hiccup sighed and got off of the couch, luckily he forgot to take off his prosthetic, he was really self-conscious about that.

The three of them walked outside and headed for the Great Hall. it was pretty early in the morning so no one was really there. They entered the Hall and instantly went for food. Hiccup and Heather sat at the same table they were at yesterday. Dagur, however, was a bit unsure if he should sit down with them again. To his surprise, the two waved him over. Dagur sat next to Heather this time looking at Hiccup. They talked for about twenty minutes after they finished their food. Hiccup had wanted to go see Toothless so the three of them went into the woods where Toothless and Windshear were.

The two teens were playing with their dragons when a crazy, stupid idea popped into his brain. He hoped that his siblings would like it, but knew they probably won't.

"I have a stupid idea," Dagur said. Two pairs of eyes were now looking at him with curiosity.

"Well you already did something stupid," Hiccup said referring to the kidnapping.

"Then it's a crazy idea,"

"That's more like it. What's up?" Heather asked

"I want you two to train me a dragon," Dagur said. Both teens were looking at him with wide eyes. Dagur the Deranged wanted a dragon. Wow, that's an interesting concept. "What?" he said noticing the blank faces

"Nothing, just you really want to train a dragon?" Hiccup asked, unsure of how to feel. He hated that, he was like that a lot recently, not sure on what to believe anymore. Dagur nodded his head in response. Hiccup looked over at Heather, she shrugged her shoulders as if saying why not. "All right Dagur, come one. Let's get you a dragon."

They didn't have to walk far, they found a male gronckle eating by the shore. Hiccup had thought that a gronckle was the best decision for Dagur, they were slow but very loyal. Hiccup didn't want to train Dagur a very harmful dragon, in case things go sideways. Hiccup walked up to the dragon and held out his hand. As Fishlegs would say 'he's doing the hand thing'. The dragon gladly came up to Hiccup and placed his snout in Hiccup's hand.

"Okay, Dagur come here," he came slowly, a bit scared. Hiccup grabbed Dagur's hand and placed it on the dragon's snout. The gronckle took an immediate liking to the young chief. "Alright, next is a flying lesson. Think you too can keep up?" Hiccup teased, Heather laughed a bit, they all got onto their dragons and took off into the sky.

The gang from Berk left early. It consisted of Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout. They weren't flying in any particular formation, however, the slowest were towards the back (Gober and Fishlegs, yes Gobber has Grump- just go with it). They were flying as fast as they could, Berserker island was only a days flight, by boat it was three, depending. They were hoping to make it before lunch. The entire ride was quiet, everyone lost in their thoughts.

"Berserker island dead ahead! Fly high and stay out of range!" Stoick called out to everyone, snapping people's train of thought. They all nodded their heads. To their surprise, no arrows, nets, or catapults came into the sky. They all decided to fly a bit closer to the island.

"Dragon Riders! Let the chief know!" a guard had said, Astrid was expecting someone to try and shoot them down, however, that never happened. Surprising all of them they were allowed to land. Astrid had a weird feeling, one she couldn't explain, but it was there.

"Where is my son?!" Stoick bellowed to nobody in particular.

"AH, Stoick the Vast. we were wondering when you would show up," a guard said "To be honest where Hiccup is, nor Heather and our chief. They were walking into the forest and we haven't seen them come out yet."

The whole group was wondering 'Why there?' Just then there was a familiar screech in the sky. One that, you would only hear when Toothless was nearby.

"Alright, let's see how fast you two can go!" Hiccup said to Dagur and his dragon.

"Come on Shattermaster, let's show them how this works," Dagur said to his dragon. The two flew pretty fast, well for a gronckle. Just then a sea stack came out of nowhere. Dagur attempted to steer Shattermaster out of the way, but ended up falling in the had failed to move out of the way from the sea stack and hit it straight on, giving him a bit of a headache and knocking him out. Hiccup and Toothless dived after Dagur while Heather and Windshear after Shattermaster. Both pushing their speeds. Toothless made his usual whistle sound for a bit until he finally caught Dagur. They pulled up and found Heather and Windshear with Shattermaster.

"Man, that was close, you good Dagur?" Heather asked

"Yeah I'm good, how's Shattermaster?" Dagur asked. After saying the dragon's name the dragon looked up at his rider and started to fly on his own in Windshear's talons.

"Looks like he can fly on his own, however, we should head down back to the village," Hiccup said, both of his siblings nodded. Hiccup lent Dagur a hand onto Toothless' back. They all flew down to the center of the village. All three of them were expecting the whole village to greet them or at least say something to the fact that their chief was on the back of a Night Fury. However before Dagur got a chance to get off of Toothless they heard someone very familiar call "HICCUP?!"

Hiccup cringed at the sound of his father's booming voice. _Great, they're here, I'm dead_ Hiccup thought.

 **Okay okay, I hope you like it! Yes, I know cliffhangers are never fun. Oh well, I will update soon.**

 **~Ocean**


	6. Chapter 6EDITED

**I own nothing, same who-ha. Oh and mild profanity. Read on!**

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled trying to find his son. He had heard Toothless and saw them land a bit away, but saw two figures on the dragon's back. Stoick pushed through the crowds, followed by the Riders and Gobber. They were all stunned to see Hiccup getting off of Toothless and Dagur still presently on the dragon.

"Yo, H, why is Dagur on T?" Tuffnut asked, using his nicknames for his friends.

"Oh, hu- hey guys! What are you doing here," he asked while running his hand through the back of his hair.

"Well weren't we going to rescue you?'' Ruffnut asked while several heads nodded in her direction. "Just making sure," she finished

"Son, come on. Grab Heather, we need to go. I don't trust the simplicity of getting to you," Stoick said to Hiccup.

"Dad, I don't need rescuing, I'm good," HIccup paused, was he really going to say this? "Dagur is my-our brother. He won't hurt me," there, he said it, no taking it back now. He gestured to Heather who had come closer to Hiccup.

"Son," Stoick started, looking a bit hurt

"Chief Stoick, Hiccup is right. Now that I know the truth, I would never let anything happen to my siblings, they are the only family I have left." Dagur said shocking literally everyone.

"Besides, we were free to go. Just wanted to see where this went," Heather added on. All eyes shot to Hiccup. Surely he wanted to go back to Berk, right? He didn't want to stay with this deranged lunatic more than his family he has to know his whole life?

"But, wait, isn't Dagur, like oh I don't know, someone who wants to kill dragons?" Snotlout asked irritated.

Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather had a small smirk on their faces. Apparently, they hadn't seen the green gronckle land in the village with Windshear and Toothless. Hiccup whistled and Shattermaster came bounding over happily. He stopped when he saw Dagur, then flew a high speed into the young chief. Everyone, spite Hiccup, was concerned for not only Dagur but the dragon as well. Stoick was about to interfere when he noticed that Heather and Hiccup were smiling like a kid on Snoggletog. Stoick paused before acting and noticed that the dragon was licking Dagur, and Dagur was genuinely laughing. Not the deranged laugh they had heard so many times, a real happy laugh. This shocked everyone.

"Shattermaster, stop, please," Dagur said between laughs, he finally was able to stand up and looked at his armor disgusted.

"That stuff never washes out," Hiccup said, his voice light and airy. Heather stifled a laugh. Everyone stared, mouth hanging open.

"So wait, we just like you now?" Snotlout asked directing the question to Dagur.

"Yeah, didn't you try to kill us?" Tuffnut added on, his sister nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I did. I will admit to that, but you try having your family ripped away from you and thinking they were dead. It makes you go crazy sometimes. Look at Heather, I killed the village she lived in for her entire life, and she wanted to kill me. She wanted revenge. I wanted to, well, kill Hiccup because he betrayed me. I have had a lot of betrayal in my life and I didn't want anymore. I never truly hated him, just angry...you know after a while he starts to grow on you." Dagur looked at Hiccup, "You're too stubborn,"

"Yes, I am. Is that an issue?" Hiccup asked

"Ah we all love it," Heather said putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Stoick watched the three of them. No matter what Hiccup said they looked like friends, not exactly family. Hiccup and Heather still sensed when Dagur came too close to them. To be honest he never really wanted Hiccup until he lost Valka. Val had wanted the little boy, she felt sorry for him and a bit of a motherly connection to the boy. After a while, the little boy grew on the chief, and that fateful night when Valka was stolen from him in their home he knew he had to protect his son. Sure he went about it in a horrible way, distancing himself and trying to keep the young boy inside. Who knew that the scrawny little boy could change the world's mind? Certainly he didn't, however, Val seemed to have a bit of an idea.

"See? I'm fine, no need to worry," Hiccup said snapping Stoick back to reality.

"Son, I don't trust it, people don't just change overnight," Stoick said

Hiccup had had enough, something inside of him just snapped.

"Well you did, Astrid did, the rest of the gang did. For Thor's sake, everyone did! I fought a dragon the size of a mountain and lost a leg doing so! I lost a leg saving all of your asses and you all changed. I'm glad you all did, but I had to kill a dragon in order to do so! Something I thought I would never do. And what do I get? I was lied to! You lied to me my entire life, I knew I was never going to be good enough for you, I've always known that. Thank you for finally treating me like you care, but we both know it won't last, it will go straight back to the way it was the next time I screw up or piss you off. So stop telling me what you think and listen to what I fell!" Hiccup paused, he saw all the faces. He had done it, he was finally going to hear. _Great, just great. I messed everything up, yet again._ He thought. He took one look at Stoick's face, along with his friends. He ran over to Toothless and jumped onto the saddle. They were up in the sky in less than a second.

Heather watched everything go down, she knew some of the things he said, but others were new to her. She had no idea that he suppressed so much anger. She saw him take off into the sky, and she ran over to Windshear and situated herself in the saddle. Dagur had the same thing going on in his head. He went over to Shattermaster and as he was about to get on Heather stopped him.

"I got this," she simply said to him, her face calm and voice quiet. Dagur knew that she would calm him down so he just nodded his head. With that she and Windshear we off and following were the black dragon went.

 **Like I said, mild profanity. Sorry, this chapter was really emotional, but I thought it would be nice for Hiccup to finally snap. Please review follow and favorite.**

 **~Ocean**


	7. Chapter 7EDITED

**Alright, I'm back, I actually don't have an end to this story. I love all the support I got from the last chapter! Yes, Heather will be able to help Hiccup, but I want to know how many people would like to see Hiccstrid in the story. If people don't then I won't write it in, but if you do then I will. I'm hoping it will be a long one, but I honestly have no idea. I own nothing except this story, read on.**

Hiccup landed on a nearby sea stack. He was so mad but also hurt. He knew his father was never really appreciative of him until he nearly died for his village. He always knew he was different, bullied because of it but he never bothered to ask why. _I just am,_ he always told himself. And that was a good enough answer for him for as long as he can remember. He had sat on the sea stack for about 3 minutes, trying so hard not to cry in frustration. He heard footsteps behind him and thought they were Astrid's. She always followed him if he was upset, has since that night he kidnapped her when she found out about Toothless.

"Go away Astrid, you can't fix this one," he called out the person behind him.

"Well good that I'm not Astrid," Heather said sitting down next to Hiccup, "Are you ok?" she had no idea what else to say

"No, I'm not. I mean how can I handle this? My entire life is a lie. I have always wondered why I was different, why I was bullied because of it. Turns out I was supposed to be different, I mean Dagur was as muscular as he is now, when we were younger he was a twig. Like me. Maybe that's just the way we were born, my true heritage. I thought I was a mistake and now I know I'm not, that this is, here, is where I was supposed to be-" he paused, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Heather knew the feeling, she too was raised in a place where size mattered. She knew she was adopted, but she was told that her birth family died in a raid.

"Hiccup, I know what you feel. You are confused, angry, but not only those but hurt. You feel betrayed. Hiccup it is okay to feel this way. It's human, you don't have to be brave all the time." Heather said to him.

"But that is just it Heather. I have to be brave, people look up to me. I'm next in line for chief, head of the riders. They all depend on me, I can't not be brave." tears finally broke out of eyes. He couldn't hold them in anymore, however, he felt safer with Heather than anyone else on Berk, except Toothless.

"Hiccup listen to me. The riders don't depend on you, they follow you and respect you. Berk doesn't depend on you yet because you are not chief. You don't have to put the weight of the world on your shoulders." Heather said. Hiccup now buried his head in Heather's shoulders. She put her hand on his back, rubbing in a circular motion, much like a parent does for their children. After about 5 minutes they decided to head back to the village.

Stoick was mad. His son doesn't talk to him like that. He was about to jump onto Skullcrusher when Dagur stopped him.

"Heather calm him down, you will be of no use going after him. It'll just make him angrier," Dagur had a point.

"He is my son, I am going to go talk to him, then I am taking him home," Stoick said. Almost like he knew Hiccup would want to go back to Berk.

"Can't you see Stoick? He is not ready to go back to Berk, you can't push him either," Dagur said trying to reason with the man.

"I just want what's best for my son,"

"AND SO DO I! He and Heather are literally the only thing I have left of a family," Dagur said getting a little mad.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" Stoick said in his booming voice he had referred to Dagur supposedly killing his father. the riders backed away, they knew that his tone of voice was never going to end well.

"Are you talking about my father? I didn't kill him, I said that he was gone. That doesn't mean I killed him! He went on some trip and never came home. What was I supposed to do? Tell my people that I am too much of a coward to run this village? No, I said he was gone and let everyone believe I killed him. Because that's what Vikings do, they kill. I have yet to actually kill anyone, my men killed Heather's village, I didn't order them to. They just did. And before you ask, I did punish them." everyone was surprised by this news, they all thought Dagur had killed his father. They heard a small gasp. All of the sudden two figures with their dragons came out from the shadow of a house nearby.

"You didn't kill him?" Heather asked. "So he could still be out there!" she said will a flitter of hope.

"Well, I would assume so. Unless either of you killed him, and I'm pretty positive Hiccup didn't, with your face I don't think you did either," Dagur said with sarcasm.

"Yeah that's fair," Hiccup said laughing. Everyone seemed to notice the tear stains that were apparent on Hiccup's face. Some hadn't seen that in years, people like Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. Everyone else had seen them at one point or another pretty recently. No one said anything, not wanting to start that conversation.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for at least 2 minutes. Dagur was the first to speak when he looked up at the sky. "Wow, look at that. It's getting pretty late, we should go get some food," they all nodded, pretty hungry from the long trip there. Dagur motioned for everyone to follow him to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Heather." Heather looked up at Hiccup who called her name in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"Wanna race there? The first one to touch the door wins? No dragons," she liked the idea, it sounded pretty good. She nodded her head. "All right, we start once Dagur passes that pole straight ahead," Dagur was walking just in front of them, there were poles all around the village than held torches. Dagur passed the pole only seconds later and the two siblings took off running.

Dagur was startled when he saw his two siblings rush past him. "What are you two doing?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"Race, come one. First one there wins!" Heather called.

"Oh, you two are on!" Dagur called back, he rushed after his siblings. Leaving the riders, Gobber and Stoick confused, they all hurried after the three runners, hoping to find the Great Hall. After all, they were a considerable distance away from the building.

 **All right so this was a bit of a fluff chapter, just trying to lighten the mood! Alright please let me know what you thought and please tell me whether or not you want Hiccstrid to be in this story.**

 **~Ocean**


	8. Chapter 8EDITED

**Hey, I'm back! Loving all the feedback, yes there will be a search for Oswald, just trying to figure out how to work that instill. Oh and since I am making this one huge story I was thinking of adding Viggo and the other Dragon hunters. My plan was, that once I set a developed timeline I would continue on throughout Race to the Edge, not every episode obviously, but the ones that could've ended badly, but didn't (basically all of seasons 4-6 XD.) Hope you enjoy this chapter and I was thinking about doing a small time jump. Like a month or two. I own nothing!**

Heather, Dagur, and Hiccup all arrived at the hall almost at the same time. Heather barely beat Dagur along with Hiccup. Dagur had made it to the hall just before Hiccup. They walked into the hall and about 2 minutes later they were all arguing. Saying things like "I came in first," and "Seriously? You think I came in last?" The rest of the Hooligans walked into the hall amidst their argument. However it wasn't like the Ruff and Tuff's arguing, it was almost play arguing. Like old married couples, fight that really doesn't mean anything and will never escalate far.

"Ok, fine Heather won and Hiccup came in last," Dagur said attempting to end the argument

"Why do I have to come in last?" Hiccup asked

"Because you are slow," Heather said under her breath that caused both her brothers to laugh.

"Whatever, at least we beat you at the food fight," Hiccup countered motioning to himself and Dagur.

"You guys had a food fight? Where were we?" Ruffnut asked referring to her brother.

"Yeah, we did. It started when she missed my face and hit Dagur," Hiccup pointed to Heather and was laughing. "Can we not do that again tonight? I think the village will appreciate it," Dagur had to agree with the assumption. The people who had to clean up the mess were not happy. Even though the people who cleaned everything up was forced to because of a punishment.

"Let's just eat like normal Vikings tonight," Dagur said looking directly at his siblings who both put their hands up in defeat and walked into the hall. Everyone walked inside the hall after them.

After a very awkward dinner, Dagur told their new visitors that they can sleep in the guesthouses. Sadly there were only 3 houses, so all the women stayed in one, the young men in another, and Stoick and Gobber in the last.

"How was it spending time with Dagur?" Fishlegs asked to Hiccup once they were in their house.

"I was really hesitant at first, but he isn't as crazy as I thought he was..." Hiccup paused, "I mean- he just wanted a family it seems, Heather is easier to talk to,"

"You think maybe she's single?" Snotlout asked "You know, I think she'll like all this," he gestured to all of himself.

"You know, you really aren't her type," Hiccup said

"OOH! Take that Snotface!" Tuffnut said. Everyone looked at him, it really wasn't an insulting comment or a burn. "What? Wrong time?" everyone facepalmed.

In the girls' house, they were doing practically the same thing.

"Is Dagur that crazy?" Ruffnut asked Heather. "I think he is, honestly I kinda like it more than this sincere character," she made a disgusted face at thinking of the caring Dagur.

"Yeah, he actually not that crazy. To me it's more of an act," Heather said.

"How are you taking the news?" Astrid asked

"Better than Hiccup. I knew I was adopted, just not the fact that my family was still alive. I am just happy that I have a family. Honestly, I don't really care how I just do." she paused before continuing. "Hiccup I think is scared. I mean everything he knows is wrong. He finally was accepted at Berk and now he is told that he isn't actually from Berk, but was given up by his birth father, and his brother has been trying to kill him for three years now. He doesn't open up easily and I don't think he likes being confused."

"Well, you are right about that last part. He has tried so hard to be a leader, but he hates being vulnerable." Ruffnut said surprising both women. "What? I'm not as stupid as my brother. I pay attention to body language."

"You know, when we leave you should come back with us to the edge. If Hiccup decides to come with us I think it will help to have some family there." Astrid said

"Yeah I like that idea, can I get my own hut though? I am not sharing with Hiccup. Not like Ruff and Tuff. Sorry Ruff, but it had to be said." Ruffnut threw her hands up.

"Hey, we have been together since the womb and most likely to the tomb. That's a thing right? A tomb?" Ruff asked. Everyone thought for a moment then Heather and Astrid shrugged, "Well it rhymes so it is now," everyone was laughing now.

Stoick and Gobber were really talking as well. Well, Stoick was and Gobber was responding to air.

"What if he doesn't want to come home? What if he chooses to stay here? What is he doesn't forgive me for hurting him, again." Stoick was rambling.

"I think he will. He won't and who knows on the last one," Gobber said to Stoick to stop his rant.

"Gee Gobber that is very helpful and encouraging,'' Stoick said blatantly. "If they were allowed to leave then why didn't he?"

"He probably wanted to see if Dagur could change, he is very optimistic and pessimistic. Was probably trying to see if he could have a relationship with them as well. Who knows why he chose to stay. All that matters is he did." Gobber said.

"I hope you are right," Stoick said looking at nothing in particular.

 **All right let me know what you think! It was another fluff chapter.**

 **~Ocean**


	9. Chapter 9EDITED

**Ok, so I have decided that Hiccstrid will happen! I love Heather and Fishlegs, but I hadn't thought about Dagur and Mala. I will try to make that work since I am continuing through Race To The Edge. But only certain episodes and I will take requests on which ones to do! I own nothing except my story.**

Today the riders, Stoick and Gobber were supposed to leave Berserker island. They all hoped that Hiccup would come back with them. Heather would be pretty nice to have come back to. Hiccup was conflicted about what he should do. He wanted to go back to the Edge, but he also wanted to get to know Dagur some more. He was almost positive that Heather would stay on Berserker island and obviously Dagur would as well. Heather was scared that Hiccup would want to stay with Dagur and completely stop talking to his family on Berk. Hiccup was lucky, he had two families.

"Toothless what am I going to do? I can't stay here, I know this but I want to stay so bad," the dragon gave a small coo to his rider and nudged his arm. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting on the same sea stack as yesterday. He didn't seem to hear someone landing their dragon behind them.

"I think you should go back. You have a life with them and I will always be here," the person said. Hiccup whipped his head around to see Dagur walking up to him.

"But I am just getting to know you. I am finally feeling like I belong, I don't want to go back, but I do. I don't know what I feel,"

"I know you are. But you have a life there. You have amazing friends who would do literally anything for you. Besides I am pretty sure that we will see each other very soon. Dragon's Edge is only a days flight from here," Dagur tried to convince his brother to leave. Even though he didn't want Hiccup or Heather to leave he had to let them make this decision by themselves.

"But what about Heather? She will want to stay here," Hiccup rambled

"Have you asked her?" Hiccup shook his head, "Ask her. I think she will want to go with you," Hiccup nodded his head.

"Thanks, Dagur, you know I will Terror-mail you every week," Dagur snorted

"Trust me, brother, I know, and if you don't I will track you down," Dagur stood up and offered Hiccup a hand up, the teen gladly took it. After a small awkward moment Hiccup released his hand and hopped on Toothless and headed back to the village to find Heather.

Heather was talking to Astrid when Hiccup found her. "Hey, can we talk for a sec? Alone?" Hiccup whispered in her ear, she nodded and followed her brother to the edge of town. "So, I have decided I am going to head back to Dragon's Edge and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Heather was happy that Hiccup had asked her, but she was wondering what Dagur would think. Hiccup had answered that question though. "We will only be a day ride from here. And Dagur thinks we should go," he had said. She thought for a moment. "You know, I thought that I should go with you guys. I-I just can't. I know you are my family, but you have a village. I don't, I want to see where this place will take me," Hiccup should've expected this outcome, he was disappointed, but he was also happy that and his sister was doing things by themselves.

They walked back to the center of town and found everyone packing up. They were just about to leave. Dagur had been standing off to the side, wanting to see his family off. He was surprised when Heather walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Hey guys! Have room for one more?" Hiccup asked. Everyone's face lit up. _Was he really coming with?_

"Yes of course we do lads," Gobber said. There was a chorus of yeahs and yess behind him.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Astrid asked Hiccup realized that he didn't need to pack anything, they didn't bring anything with them.

"Yeah just one second," Hiccup said. He ran up to his siblings and gave them a huge hug. he didn't say anything, but the look on his face said more words then whatever he could come up with.

"I'll see you soon, brother. See you soon sister," Hiccup said to Heather and Dagur. Dagur nodded to Hiccup who nodded back. "You best be going, don't want to keep them waiting," Hiccup nodded and walked back to Toothless. He mounted and within a minute they were all up in the sky.

Dagur watched Hiccup leave without regret. He knew that he couldn't keep him here, he was meant for much greater things.

The riders and the older men had gone their separate ways. Hiccup hadn't said a word to Stoick yet, he wasn't sure if he could ever have a normal, well normal for them, conversation again. It was too weird now. They reached Dragon's Edge by dawn. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief that he was home, who knew he missed it so much. Astrid had suggested that they all had to the clubhouse for breakfast, she had offered to cook, luckily Fishlegs had come up with some excuse for her not to cook.

Things were quiet for a long time, they were finding new dragons left and right. They also had been talking with Dagur and Heather on a regular basis. Astrid was taking an early morning flight one day and found a couple boats, nothing too bad except the mast. The mast had the same print as the Reaper, that wasn't good and they all knew it. Apparently, they were looking at the boat too long because they heard someone yell "Dragon! Fire!" she tried to avoid the arrows and nets. Stormfly was hit with an arrow and her and Astrid were falling fast to the ocean.

"Stormfly! No!" Astrid screamed as her dragon was brought up onto the deck and muzzled.

 **This chapter was edited!Okay, I know this isn't exactly like my other chapters, but I had to get them back to Dragon's Edge to continue the series. Anyways, hope you like it and yes I am aware that this isn't anything like what happened in the episode. Thank you and goodnight!**

 **~Ocean**


	10. Chapter 10EDITED

**All right I am back! set after Hiccup saves Astrid. Please enjoy this chapter.**

"Hiccup no, we can't leave my dragon with the Dragon Hunters! You wouldn't do that if Toothless was captured." Astrid pleaded

"Astrid, I know. We need to know where they are though. We can't just go after them without a plan...so let's go back to the ship graveyard and see what we can find. Astrid you can ride with me," everyone nodded their heads, within the hour they were off to the graveyard.

"Look for maps, books anything that will give us a clue on how to find these hunters," Fishlegs said

Everyone was split into different areas. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. While Snotlout was with the twins. Astrid was getting frustrated. She was ranting to Hiccup who was only trying to calm her down when she threw her ax into a portrait of some kind. When she yanked it out one of the eyes fell out. Hiccup bent over and picked it up, it wasn't an eye it was a Dragon Eye lens. Who knew? He called everyone down to where they are.

"Well none of our dragons work on this new lens," Hiccup concluded after trying every dragon. Tuffnut walked over to the portrait.

"Well it's either the inside of a yak or a changewing in a cage," he said thoughtfully. Hiccup walked over thinking his assumption was completely obscure. As he looked closer he realized it wasn't as obscure as he thought.

"Tuffnut you are a genius!-" Hiccup was about to continue when Tuffnut interrupted him with, "I'm more of a geologenius, you know a geologist who is also a genius." Hiccup rolled his eyes then continued. "Looks like we are going to Changewing island!"

"Okay guys we need glowing Changewing acid to light up the lens," Hiccup said telling the group their mission.

"So let me get this straight. We somehow have to find a Changewing, an ambush predator who can blend in perfectly with its environment, and milk it's acid before it rips us to shreds? Great idea Hiccup." Snotlout said

"Au contraire, mon amir. In order to find a Changewing, you must become a Changewing!" Tuffnut then jumped at a bush, then jumped over it. He was met with thorns and many painful objects. Everyone cringed at Tuffnut's poor luck.

"Such stealth," Astrid stated blatantly.

"They'll never see me coming," Tuffnut weakly stated.

After an hour they had found a Changewing. They were very territorial. Snotlout managed to get some acid on his head. They found a cave that was dark enough to see whatever light the Dragon Eye gave off. When they set the acid to the Dragon Eye they didn't find anything useful.

"This doesn't help. We have seen this map before," Fishlegs said annoyed.

"That must be a hunter port, and it's the closest one to the beach Stormfly got captured on," Hiccup said. "And odds are that's where they are headed, after that, who knows" He finished

"Then we have to hurry!" Astrid said a bit frantic

"Yes, please. Let's hurry!" Snotlout threw his helmet across the cave.

"Uhhhh but how are we going to get past the dragon root arrows?" Fishlegs quipped

"Funny you should ask Fishlegs. For my plan to work someone needs to be shot." Fishlegs whimpered

"Yeah looks like we're up!" Tuffnut shouted not understanding the situation.

Ryker was standing near the front of the boat when an ear piercing screech sounded. He looked up just in time so see a fuchsia plasma-blast fire at a nearby ship.

"I'm here for my dragon!" Astrid screamed with her ax out.

Ryker must've finally recognized the dragon because he yelled "A Night Fury!" and followed it with an evil laugh and "FIRE". All the archers obeyed and started firing at the dragons.

As the battle continued, Astrid asked Hiccup if his plan was going to work. He gave her a sly smile then called for Fishlegs. "Fishlegs you're up"

"Okay girl, we got this!" Fishlegs encouraged his dragon. They flew in and out of the arrows until one hit Meatlug.

"Ok girl it's okay, come on get up!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug were hit," someone said in the sky.

Ryker then walked up to the pair on the deck and laughed maniacally. Fishlegs was consumed in anger, "YOU MONSTER!" he shouted.

"Take 'em below deck and toss 'em in a cell," Ryker simply said.

"Meatlug. Can you hear me? Oh, stay with me girl!" Fishlegs said dramatically

As Fishlegs was escorted bellow deck, Toothless shot another blast at the ship. Ryker smiled. "Oh what I could get for that Night Fury,"

"Please help us there was dragon root on that arrow. Look what it's doing to her!" Fishlegs pleaded as they were locked into a dragon-proof cage. He winked at Stormfly across the way, "Just be still, we will be alright." he said to his dragon.

Above deck, the men were still trying to hit Toothless. When Toothless dodged a boulder Astrid fell off of the saddle. Hiccup and toothless dove after her, however, they did not catch her in time. A mental chain was wrapped around her waist and she was brought onto the boat.

"Hey let me go- let go of me!" Astrid yelled when she was brought up from the water.

"OOh, feisty one aren't you," Ryker said. She charged after the large man only to be thrown back into the arms of the guards behind her. As the guards were escorting her to the cells Stormfly burst through the door. Astrid was so happy to see that her dragon was okay. She hopped on, she and Fishlegs made a break for it only to have their dragons' legs be trapped in a bola.

"Oh no, it didn't work!" Hiccup breathed. "Evasive maneuvers now!" he yelled.

The twins were shot out of the sky. Not long after they hit Hookfang and Snotlout were falling into the ocean below as well. Hiccup was avoiding arrows when Snotlout screamed for help. Hiccup and Toothless managed to grab them and fly off. Leaving the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid with the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup was not happy with the situation but it was either that or let the hunters take everyone too.

 **So sorry that was a long chapter. Yes, this has been edited. Leave me comments on what episodes I should do next. Season four will definitely be apart of this.**

 **~Ocean**


	11. Chapter 11 Note!

please reread chapters 9-10! they have the most changs! the others have small grammar changes stuff like that. But the huge change is that Heather didn't go with Hiccup and stayed with Dagur. Now Race To The Edge continues on the same way. I couldn't figure out how to write Dagur as a traitor, but I thought this would be a better plot twist for Hiccup. Sorry for the change! I'll update later today!


End file.
